


stand up. back down.

by kiyotakatanaka



Category: Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Other, softly: this is tje only bbkaz referencing piece i may ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyotakatanaka/pseuds/kiyotakatanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i read this one post about the cd drama and i wrote this really fast back in january</p>
            </blockquote>





	stand up. back down.

"You're not just a snake..." He takes a moment. Breathes in. Out. Looks the man right in his eye and he hates how he hesitates before he finishes his sentence.   
"You're a constrictor."

He stands there. He looks the man who he once loved in his one eye and God... God wouldn't be able to begin to explain the amount of different emotions that writhe around within him like snakes themselves. He refuses to believe it, but he knows he's fearful. He knows that he's scared of Big Boss. God, he knows.

Kazuhira knows that when the man is done taking a long drag from that cigar of his, something will happen. Whatever it may be, he's scared. 

He'll never admit to it, though.

John opens his mouth ever so slightly and exhales smoke, his one eye closed in thought before he begins to laugh. Miller is... confused. Not relieved in the slightest, but. At least he wasn't hurting him. Right?

He laughs. He laughs, god does he laugh, and he opens his one good eye, staring Kazuhira Miller down. He swears he can see demons in that one eye of his, the devil himself watching through that blue eye, threatening to attack him at any moment. The laughter dies down and Big Boss shrugs, taking another drag from his cigar.

"Have it your way." he exhales, smoke pouring out from his mouth and rising into the air.


End file.
